


Neil doing cool stuff

by ramibvnd



Series: protagoneil is what keeps me going [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Couple, M/M, Wine, cute but also hot imo, neil in lingerie is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramibvnd/pseuds/ramibvnd
Summary: The Protagonist (David) wants to spend the evening relaxing with a glass of wine and his beloved. Turns out Neil has other intentions.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: protagoneil is what keeps me going [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Neil doing cool stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a light fic with a small tiny amount of not really graphic sexual content. Idk how to write that correctly since my brain is a fucking mess rn so i really don’t know how to describe the content. Anyway there‘s a sexual innuendo.

David was slightly confused. He knew Neil for a good amount of time now, but the stupid grin on his face was new. Neil had the tendency to do jokes, pranks and having risky ideas (which ended almost always in a suicidal venture) and whenever he was thinking of it, this typical grin appeared on his face. However this grin was somewhat different. It was hard to tell why, but David just knew the grin was different.  
„What the hell are you plotting?”, David asked and observed his partner’s face, “This grin didn’t leave your face the whole day. What’s up Neil?”  
Neil’s grin got bigger and he leaned down to David, close enough that their noses touched: “You gotta wait and find out honey.”  
He teased David with a brief kiss and a stroke over David’s chest.  
“Don’t you dare to tantalize me Neil”, David exhaled but the blonde man had already left the kitchen.  
Two hours later, it was eight pm, David sat in front of a glass of wine and agonised over the grin. For whatever reason, it bothered him a lot. Frustrated the agent reached out for the glass and took a sip. When he put down the glass and looked over to the floor which led to the bedroom, he almost cracked the the glass.  
Neil was leaning against the wall and wore a black laced body suit. His long legs were covered with a black net and his upper body and arms in transparent cloth with black lace patterns. As Neil turned around, he revealed his bare back and David could help but flex every muscle in his body. This was unexpected but holy shit — he loved it. Never in his life he had seen anything hotter than Neil in lingerie. Neil grinned but it was tempting and bloody sexy now.  
“Do you want to share the wine with me?”, Neil asked and came over to David.  
David didn’t say anything - wasn’t capable to say anything - instead he offered the glass to Neil. His partner laughed and took it, only to put it back on the table and climb on David ’s lap: “I didn’t wanna drink it out of the glass, silly. I want to taste it in a different way.”  
Their lips collided and David burried his hands in Neil’s messy hair. It was an intense but calm kiss. Wistfully David detached his lips from Neil’s to breathe and finally found his speech again: “You look fucking beautiful babe.”  
The voice was raspy and there was an undertone in it, that told Neil everything he needed to know. Purposefully he softly bit in David’s lower lip and grabbed his lover’s hands: “Follow me love.”  
Together they went in their bedroom and Neil slowly unclothed David . When the shorter man laid naked beneath Neil and he let his blue eyes wander over every detail it was like the first time. Not that their sex ever was boring or familiar but right now right in this bedroom it was magical. Hungrily Neil absorbed every singe muscle, every hair and every scar. He began to kiss every single spot on David’s body and from time to time he nibbled the sensitive skin. After caressing David ’s dick in many ways, Neil came back up and looked into David’s eyes.  
“You’re like a drug to me David, I can’t get enough of you and whenever you’re taken away from me I cannot control myself”, Neil whispered and wrapped his legs around David’s hips. Once again David was speechless, because this was Neil’s way to confess his love. In their relationship he quickly learned that Neil was scared of forming deep bonds and hardly ever articulated his commitment and love in such clear words.  
He embrace Neil’s face with his hands and stroke over Neil’s cheeks: “I love you. I will always do.”  
“Fuck me and make me yell your name louder than anyone else ever did. Make me yours”, Neil gasped and tightened his grip around David’s hips. The other man didn’t need to be prompted twice. With an elegant movement he turned over and now Neil was beneath him. In a fluent motion he opened the bottom of Neil’s suit and made a little foreplay, before he sunk himself in Neil.  
It was a night both of them will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like 2 months old and I was unsure whether it‘s ao3 worthy or not. hope you liked it & here‘s the link for the suit if you‘re interested: https://www.savagex.com/shop/savage-not-sorry-long-sleeve-open-back-glissenette-teddy-li2042968-0687-10726555?psrc=browse_lingerie_bodysuits-teddies


End file.
